Lucien Dodge
| partner = Erica Mendez | known_for = | residence = Los Angeles, California }} Lucien Dodge is an American voice actor who does work in animation, anime and video games. He is mostly known for his characters in anime such as Waver Velvet in Fate/Zero, Maron and Chilli in Pokémon, Takumu Mayuzumi in Accel World, and the title character of the video game Dust: An Elysian Tail. He has also read for audio books for Live Oak Media. Dodge has appeared on voice acting panels at T-Mode, Otakon, and NohCon, has been a special guest teacher at NYU, and had appeared at the National Audio Theater Festival for six consecutive years. He currently lives in Los Angeles, California. He has been heard in commercials endorsing products such as Pop Tarts, Minute Maid, Verizon Wireless, Kellogg's and Chevrolet. Filmography Anime * Accel World – Takumu Mayuzumi (Cyan Pile) * Aggretsuko – Additional Voices * Ajin: Demi-Human – Masumi Okuyama * Aldnoah.Zero – Yutaro Tsumugi * The Asterisk War - Shuma Sakon * B-Daman CrossFire – Takakura * Bleach – Yukio Hans Vorarlberna * Blood Lad – Akim Papradon * Charlotte - Jojiro Takajo * Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works – Lord El-Melloi II (Ep. 25) * Fate/Zero – Waver Velvet * God Eater - Kota Fujiki * Hunter × Hunter 2011 series – Katzo (Ep. 1), Man A (ep2), Matthew (ep2), Imori, Sedokan * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond Is Unbreakable - Toshikazu Hazamada * K – Adolf K. Weismann (Silver King), Tatara Totsuka, Masaomi Dewa * Kill la Kill – Jiro Suzaku (Ep. 14), Kenta Sakuramiya (Ep. 14), Additional Voices * Little Witch Academia - Andrew Hanbridge * Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic – Ja'far * Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans - Norba Shino * Mobile Suit Gundam SEED - Sai Argyle (NYAV Post dub) * Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin - Amuro Ray * Naruto Shippuden – Additional Voices * Pokémon – Chili, Maron, Thomas * Pokémon Generations – Silver * Pokémon Origins – Blue * Sailor Moon – Zoisite, Motoki Furuhata (Viz dub) * Sailor Moon Crystal – Zoisite, Motoki Furuhata * The Seven Deadly Sins – Simon * Sword Art Online – Keita (Ep. 3) * Tiger & Bunny – Isaac, Kotetsu T. Kaburagi (Young), Additional Voices Animation * Speed of Magic – Nello * Surface – Nathaniel Jenson * The Backwater Gospel – Minister, Fearful Townsperson * TOME: Terrain of Magical Expertise – Ravenfreak (Ep. 3) * Tree Fu Tom – Tom (American version) * True Tail – Caleb the squire cat * XIN – Kiz * Hanazuki: Full of Treasures - Junior Films * Batman Unlimited: Mechs vs. Mutants – Damian Wayne/Robin * Naruto Shippuden the Movie: The Lost Tower – Sarai * Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters – Metphies * Godzilla: City on the Edge of Battle - Metphies Video games * Aquaria – The Creator * Atelier Shallie: Alchemists of the Dusk Sea – Kortes * Backstage Pass – Lloyd Newton * Bladestorm Nightmare – Richard Beauchamp * Bravely Default – Victor S. Court * Dance Central 2 – Kerith * Dance Central 3 – Kerith * Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc – Hifumi Yamada * Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony - K1-B0 * Diablo III: Reaper of Souls – Monster Voice Effects * Dies Irae: Phantatiom Elements – Claude Alexandros Belthasar III * Disney Infinity – Additional voices * Dust: An Elysian Tail – Dust, Jin, Cassius * Dynasty Warriors 8 – Li Dian * Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia - Leon * Food Fantasy - Zongzi, Raindrop Cake * Guilty Gear Xrd – Sin Kiske * Heileen 2: The Hands of Fate – Black, Morgan, Otto * Heroes of Newerth – Cupid, Grinex the Riftstalker, Tetra * Inazuma Eleven – Jude Sharp, Steve Grim, Sam Kincaid, Byron Love * League of Legends – Mega Gnar * ''Mad Max – Buzzard, Additional voices * Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures – Blinky, Skeebo * Paladins – Pip, Lex (L-Exo Suit Skin) * Ragnarok Online 2 – Various * Sequence – Caleb * Skylanders: Giants – Stadium voices * Skylanders: Swap Force – Stadium voices * SMITE – Sylvanus (Dr. Vanus skin) * The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel – Eliot Craig * Time and Eternity – Zack * World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor – Young Durotan, Additional voices Live-action dubbing * Violetta – Tomas, Napoleon (singing voice) (English dub) References External links * * * Category:1984 births Category:Living people Category:American male voice actors Category:American male video game actors Category:People from Ithaca, New York Category:21st-century American male actors